1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp and, more particularly, to a projector-type automotive lamp using a projection lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a projector-type automotive lamp is configured such that a projection lens is disposed on a light axis extending in frontward and rearward directions of a vehicle and such that a light source is disposed on a rear side of rear focal point of the projection lens. Thus, the projector-type automotive lamp is generally configured such that the light emitted from the light source is reflected by a reflector toward the projection lens. Where the light distribution pattern for low beam is to be formed by the projector-type automotive lamp, a shade for blocking a part of light from the reflector is arranged in the vicinity of the rear focal point of the projection lens so that an upper edge of the shade can be positioned near the light axis. Thereby, a predetermined cutoff line is formed at an upper edge of the low-beam light distribution pattern (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-35547, for instance).
When light from the reflector enters the projection lens in such a projector-type automotive lamp, light partially reflects on the incident surface of the projection lens. The reflection on the incident surface of the projection lens causes degradation in the light utilization efficiency.